The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument, and more particularly relates to an electronic musical instrument which is capable of generating musical tones without use of any intricate arithmetic circuit or circuits including a number of multipliers and/or adders.
A wide variety of electronic musical instruments have been proposed in order to carry out various arithmetic operations and they in general include very complicated arithmetic circuits made up of a number of multipliers and/or adders. Inclusion of such intricate arithmetic circuit naturally causes enlargement in construction and, consequently, increase in production cost.